Log 46
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Scattershot’s Logs Category:Murusa’s Logs 4/23/2012 04:16 PM Coliseum Murusa is in the coliseum with a set up of ranged targets, she's overseeing the Angels as well as a few other guardsmechs as they practice their shooting. The coliseum was a place Scattershot did not spend a lot of time at. Mainly because he had little reason to. As the large mech enters, he scans the area before focusing on Murusa. She was his current target for the moment. As he made a bee line for her, he glanced at the others to make sure he did not interrupt their target practice. Murusa looks over as Scattershot approaches, she offers a smile and nod, "Good cycle, come to observe or participate?" she inquires. "That depends..." Scattershot replies as he moves closer. "It would be a better cycle if my weapons were to actually hit what they are suppose to. I came for an opinion and possibly some help." The red and white mech then looks around at the different targets. "The hardware all seems fine. That leads me to believe it has to be the software. If you have a moving target, I can show you." Murusa listens quietly and then inclines here head, "Hmm yes I do have a quite few." she states, moving toward the far end of participating shooters, "Here, I'll set it for normal battle sequence and watch to see what happens when you fire." Scattershot nods his head and pulls out his acid gun. He then waits for the targets to begin moving. Murusa starts up the targets as the move about on the field. She observes how you hold your weapon as well as you hold yourself studiously. Moving the gun so that it leads the target, Scattershot leads off a hail of acid pelts towards the first target. His motto in life was obviously spray and pray. The acid pelts hit the target, but towards the side before engulfing the thing. He then moves to the next target and fires off a few rounds. The same thing. Everything seems to be slightly off to the right. Murusa cocks her head as her hands rest on hips, "Hmm, yes I see the issue. You seem to be off to your right by a few degrees. How long has this been an issue?" There is a shrug from the large mech. "No idea. My trigger finger is heavier than the default part on mechs of my model." That might have been an attempt at humor. There is no telling if Scattershot had really ever run into another like himself. Chances are likely not. Murusa considers for a few moments then states, "I think it would be a good idea for you to run a self diagnostic, see if you can get your software to correct itself. If it does, then shoot again to make sure it's calibrated right." Scattershot nodded his head before running the self diagnostic. After a few moments he turns towards her. "Completed. I am not sure the software I am running is fully up to date. I have had it since I enlisted. Most patrols bots are not high on the list for upgrades." He then raises his gun again and shoots. It is a little better. Murusa frowns a bit to that news then states, "Well we can get that fixed easily enough. For now I'd like you to correct for the margin of error." There is another nod from Scattershot. "I usually light up the sky when in battle. During the last one, I managed to bring down quite a few Decepticons. That is until Megatron took down Optimus. Things went badly from there on." Murusa crosses her arms over her chest, "Uh huh. Well let's see you bring down a few moving targets there mech. If you don't mind please." As ordered, Scattershot began to fire on the moving targets. For the moment he was adjusting to compensate for the errors. He then moves his shoulder turrets and begins firing at the different targets. Each seeming to blow up on contact. Murusa watches on intently, checking for both how you stand and how the weapons operate as well as how weapons are held. "Good. You'll have to keep up the compensation for now. I'll be sure to tell the medic to get you an upgrade." Scattershot desists firing his weapon and then turns towards you. "Thank you. I am glad to be doing something other than patrol or guard duty." It probably was not too hard to fathom that Murusa would have heard rumors of why he had been stuck on guard duty. Murusa inclines her head, "You do know why you are on those yes?" she asks curiously. The facial features seem to contort slightly. Scattershot knew. He just hated to admit it. "My temper gets me into trouble. Bar brawls involving a Crystal City guard are not viewed favorably." That was probably written somewhere in a file on him. "Being on patrol or guarding something of insignificant value places me out of the way and prevents me from causing trouble." Murusa mmms softly, "That would sum it up, yes. However, if you show me that you can keep your temper under control then I could get you more meaningful things to do. Though you won't be totally free of patrol or guard duties. After all I do guard duty all the time and I'm never in trouble." "I do not mind patrols or guard duty itself. It is when your asked to patrol or guard a slum." Though Scattershot thought about the statement, he was not certain he would ever gain full control over his temper. It was a part of him like any weapon. Sometimes he just wished they would point him in a direction and light the fuse. "I have been doing my best." he finally states. Murusa studies you quietly for a long moment, then says softly, "That's all we can ask Scattershot. And I am glad to hear you don't mind it per say. I'll see if you can patrol a better area if you show you can keep your temper in check or use it in a more beneficial way." she offers her hand, "Do we have a deal?" There is a simple nod from the mech. It was a decent deal and if he could prove himself on the patrols, he would likely only go up from there. Murusa waits a few moments to see if you would take her hand, but you don't so she lowers it. "Good." she smiles, "Now then let's see you take a few more shots." Scattershot sort of eyes the hand as its pulled back. He then turns his attention towards the targets and begins blasting away at them. It was not that he did not want to shake the hand. He had just been very excited about not being dispatched to the bowels of Crystal City. Murusa turns to watch the target shooting then the mech doing the targeting, making sure he's doing his corrections. For the most part he seems to be doing the corrections, but it becomes fairly obvious that he's not a precision soldier. He's more of a grunt that is sent into the middle of a battle. Scattershot finally finishes the targets then turns towards you once more. "How was that?" Murusa says, "I think you have potential for more to be honest with you. But then we all have potential to get better in all things we do. I would like you to keep practicing between your duties until you can shoot those things with your optics totally off. Consider it a challenge." she smiles faintly. Scattershot smiled as the comments are made. "Sure, a challenge it is. I appreciate the help. I also appreciate the words of encouragement." He then glances towards the course pondering how he would manage to hit all of them with his optics totally off. Murusa inclines her head, "Sometimes Scattershot all a mech needs are words of encouragement and someone that believes in them. You have potential, never forget that. Now then I should check on the rest. Feel free to practice as long as you wish."